flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Flight
The Earth Flight is one of the 11 flights in Flight Rising. It is led by the Earthshaker and resides in Dragonhome. The element's eye color is brown. About .png|thumb|The Earth Runestone]] The Earth Dragons of Dragonhome are monument builders. They prefer the consistency and eternal memory of the stone they shape. Of all the dragons, Earth Dragons revere their ancestors the most fervently, and remember the most about the first age. Gemstones are their favored treasures. God The god of the Earth Flight is the the Earthshaker. Region The Earth Flight is located in Dragonhome. It is located near the top center of the map, and is bordered by the Plague and Shadow Flight territories, with the Nature territory being a neighboring island. Dragonhome consists of four parts: the Shattered Plain, Greatwyrm's Breach, Cairnestone Rest and the Pillar of the World. Items Familiars Monster and Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description. '' [[Earth Sprite|'Earth Sprite']] Entourage of the Earthshaker [[Basilisk (familiar)|'Basilisk']] A basilisk's gaze can petrify even the hardiest Earth dragons into stone. Staring contests with this familiar are not recommended. [[Citrine Cave Jewel|'Citrine Cave Jewel']] Colonies of these tiny lizards live deep within Dragonhome's cave systems. The glowing fungus they consume contributes to the lizards' bioluminescence. [[Longneck Interloper (familiar)|'Longneck Interloper']] The Longneck clans are mainly indigenous to the mountains of Dragonhome. Lately, they have been encroaching elsewhere. This one is a scout. Notable Flora, Fungi and Fauna ''The following is strictly for edible items that have a description that can be clearly linked to the flight. Aether Hermit Some say this crab can shoot beams of arcane energy at foes, but this one only pinches. Maybe it's out of mana? Fallout Whisper These moths fly erratically around the sites of Arcanists experiments. They make your tongue glow when eaten. Hardshell Like its cousins, the hardshell curls into a ball when threatened. Unlike its cousins, it can also levitate. Satin Mouse Living in arcane-infused field does strange things to Satin Mice. All that matters is they're magically delicious. Powers and Abilities In-Game 'Eyes' The eyes of Earth Dragons are brown. 'Native Breeds' Currently the Snapper is the only breed native to the Shattered Plain. 'Eggs & Nest' "A rough unhatched boulder of an egg. It is extremely heavy, and pebbles fall away every time it shakes. The hatchling within must be very strong" - unhatched Earth Egg description. 'Page Layout' The layout of Earth Members pages features a vast barren plain. A sole tree grown on the left, and several chunks of gems or metals can be seen sticking out of rocks and cliffs. In the banner one can see the Pillar of the World, standing in the middle of a ravine. 'Population and Players' As of the 6th of June, 2014, the flight houses 2342 members. Rockbreaker's Ceremony The Rockbreaker's Ceremony is the elemental holiday of the Earth Flight, and is celebrated in November. During Rockbreaker's Ceremony 2013, earth players organised a food giveaway. In this event, gifters delivered mails with punny messages and food items to various players of all flights. The original organisation thread can still be found in the Earth Forums. Image gallery Earth Rune.png Earthshaker.png Egg Earth.png Earthshaker 1440x900.jpg Earthshaker 1600x1200.jpg Fr reject earthshaker.jpg EarthHolidayBanner.png Idol heavy earthshaker.png Earthchest.png EarthEggs.png Earth 3.png Trivia *The Earth Flight is known for being the smallest flight. *Because it is the smallest flight, Earth Dragons are also the rarest. *The flight is usually described as cozy and friendly, and overall has a good reputation on Flight Rising. Read More Sources *http://flightrising.com/index.php *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore&map=6 Category:Lore Category:Flights